


The Sultry Side of Blake Belladonna

by Big_Diesel



Series: My RWBY Academia Collection [3]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Comedy, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Hentai, Humor, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, POV Blake Belladonna, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Public Masturbation, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Voyeurism, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Troubles, mishaps, and misadventures ensue as Blake Belladonna studies abroad in Japan. On the surface, the Faunus is a studious scholar and a set example of what superb looks like. However, during her homestay with the Midoriya family, she shows displays a sultry side and it seems to show itself upon Izuku. {OOC Izuku x OOC Blake} {NSFW} {AU}





	The Sultry Side of Blake Belladonna

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is another MHA x RWBY crossover. As you may see, we are huge fans of shipping Izuku and Blake together. We now call them Greenshade. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction and the characters portrayed in this fiction is at the age of consent. This is a modern?AU of OOC Izuku x OOC Blake.** _

She decided that nightfall was going to be the right time of her debut. Cradled in the corner of the restroom stall in the public park. She sat on the toilet in darkness. Riveted in the scent of dried urine and bleach, the stall was her temporary residence until nightfall. She observed her surroundings, seeing any source of light was there. She could barely see the scrawled graffiti of those before her. Etched in the dark of perverted phrases, expletives, mushroom towers, and the like, all resembled the dark, lecherous mind of Blake Belladonna. The jaded eyed individual took sharp breaths, feeling the fear. She took that back. To fear meant she didn't have the guts to do. Her purpose since the beginning of high school was to become a studious scholar. A daughter to a housewife and former member of the White Fang Organization, plans were already predestined for the Faunus. She was a hardworking student, excelling in school, participating in numerous events, and was an active participant as the 'B' in team RWBY.

At some point in her Beacon Academy career, the overbearing demands of work and school became more than what the Faunus could bear. Then one day, a classmate, a fellow Faunus, gave Blake a video game to calm her nerves and her stress.

That video game alone gave her the experience and the stats of conquering many men on the dating sims game and have over fifty years of experience.

Not bad for a woman who only has gone to second base.

She snickered loudly, trying not to display any attention to others. Or at least, not for the time being. She garnered the idea of public places after spending the latter of her evening masturbating on the internet. Dating sims and private 4-chan chats were wearing her down, becoming minute to the brain. Because she was currently living aboard in Japan she waited until her homestay family departed for the evening. She was very fortunate that the Midoriya family allowed her a domicile in Izuku's room.

Soaked in her sweat and her juices, she concluded her evening of watching hentai and did some research after watching previous hentai - exhibitionism. She watched a scene in a movie where a girl instructed a boy to walk in the park naked. It was the dead of night, which meant no one should be there. However, it was the thrill of the risk the boy was doing as he listened to every instruction the perverted girl was giving him. She looked on her bookmarked sites from home to see if they were any occurrence happened recently at her local park. Lately, Vale Metropolitan Police have been cracking down on exhibitionist. So, it was to no surprise that there hasn't been any action lately.

She parked her fingers in her cavern as she continued reading about the excitement of exposing herself in public places. Her thoughts returned to the boy as he was instructed to masturbate in front of the restroom. Blake could feel his trembles, shaking as he stroke his shaft, knowing the chance of getting caught was high. She pursed her lips as she decided to replay the hentai that was filling her brain with lecherous, lewd thoughts. Just to raise her own stakes, she jumped from the bed and opened the bedroom door. The scent of her womanhood and her ghastly moans further the risk for the Faunus. She knew they weren't home, but she wondered about the possibility.

An hour had passed, she looked at her cell phone and saw it was a few minutes after nine in the evening. The children should have departed for the evening; the adults were returning home. It left her with a sense of wonder as she prepared for her debut.

As the light fades to black, the colors of the grass and leaves remained in her mind almost like a fragrance. The park became ever more silvery between the shadows that stretched out as if yawning. Already the warmth of the autumn day was quite gone, only ever present in the sunshine, and the first bite of winter paled her skin. It gave her goosebumps as she stepped out of the restroom in her nakedness. The only thing she had of possession was her cell phone. She had other plans for that.

She took a path off of the sidewalk and headed into the grass. At every moment, at every step, she felt her heartbeat growing rapid of the risk she was taking. Blake Belladonna, a teenager, a foreign exchange student, just made her Japanese debut as the teenage exhibitionist in Musutafu City Park. Her mind was filled with the excitement of the things she was going to write on her 4-chan account. She was upset that because of her age, this could have been on a Penthouse forum. However, she can say that she lived the experience. She spread her legs to allow the cool air to enter her nether regions. She wanted to go limp, as she was already sensitive when it came to her body.

That alone returned her to that night in Izuku's bedroom. She borrowed Auntie Inko's massager. As her excuse, she told her host mother that she had a history of back pain. In a way, she was speaking a half-truth. The many nights she spent on her back masturbating or watching others at a love hotel can do those things. Inko didn't mind her guest borrowing the massager. The Faunus put full use of it that night on Izuku's bed as she was looking at the door and watching the hentai video of the boy naked in the park.

As she stepped further onto the grass, she wished she would have brought that massager with her. Sitting on the calm, still grass; dew gathering as she was producing her own. Juices and precipitation joining as one. The candid view of nature, she thought to herself. She held her arm as she continued walking. She found fascinating that earlier, the laughter of the children in the park as died along with the light of the day. In the darkness, the black grass was left to recover from the happy frenetic footfalls, soccer balls, and picnics. The trees swayed, at first visible against a pale grey sky, then hidden by the blackest night. Leaves scurried along the path and the breeze becomes more keen, leaving Blake with a poetic type of feeling. Even though she was enjoying it, but she felt that there was one missing element.

Why do it when there isn't someone in works with her, she thought.

She closed in eyes, picturing the people she desired whenever she masturbated. The thoughts of her ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus, her best friend, Weiss, Velvet, Professor Goodwitch, Jaune, Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Christian Slater, Sora from  _Aki Sora,_  and among other things. She thought about Izuku. She never got the chance to speak one-on-one with him since he was often busy. Since they attended different classes and were in different grades, the only time she could fully see him and interact with him was at home.

Izuku was very friendly with the Faunus; giving her a helping hand when she wanted it. He didn't mind giving her his room during her homestay. His parents were helpful when getting Izuku set up in the basement. She smiled at how modest and honest the emerald teen was. Although there was a difference in age, Blake felt they have matched in other ways.

Izuku was the fuel of her masturbation that night as he served as the boy walking alone in the park. Blake imagined herself as the girl giving orders. With the massager, her pussy twitched into pleasure as the motor grind into her pussy. Her dam was broken as juices released onto the sheets. She bathed along with her sweat as she wanted the entire bed engulfed in her juices. She wanted a scent that would remain onto his bed even after she returned home to Vale.

"I am such a horny girl. A horny girl who is hungry for a cock!"

She shook her hips as she wanted to touch the cinnamon roll. She saw the boy stroking his dick in front of the drink machine. She envied the hand that was on his dick. Once, in her journal, she compared Izuku to a grape. She wanted to suck the juices off it and use the raisin to finish him off.

"God, I am such a horny girl. A horny girl desperate for a hot, dripping cock to cream this naughty snatch!"

She stopped when she saw a similar drink machine as she did in the hentai. She decided to have her way there. The light served as an aid as she played with herself. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into the autumn breeze as she pictured herself having her way with Izuku.

"Izuku is younger. He needs a senpai that can help him," she told herself as she dug her fingers into her cavern. She can hear the flicking of her juices, sopping wet, and ready for release. "I want to make Izuku do these kinds of things to me. I want to do those kinds of things to him."

She felt a jolt as she squeezed her bean. She squeezed her legs as she desired climax. "God, I am such a horny bastard. Never in my life have I wanted a dick." Izuku came to her mind. "And I going to lose my virginity to that emerald-haired Japanese boy. I am going to make him mine, rather he wants it or not."

She thrust her fingers faster. She moaned loudly, ignoring any consequence occurring, even like the time she was masturbating with the door open.

"Icchan, I am a horny girl," she screamed. "I am such a horny girl. I am going to come on your face. I am going to come on your face. You better drink my juices like it is the most tasteful thing in this world."

Her body shook, becoming numb as she climaxed. Her juices sprayed on the drink machine. The juices deflected and bounced back to her naked body. She continued calling Izuku's name until the climax subsided. She released her fingers from its soaked sentence. Her hands were lifted, allowing her juices to drop on her face. She then reached and licked them until there was nothing left.

She sat up and satisfied with her accomplishment. She licked the juices on the drink machine like the boy was instructed to lick his semen from the machine.

Blake sat up and realized that she was still out in the open. She was grateful that no one showed up; same as she climaxed on Izuku's bed and no one entered the bedroom. She was fortunate on both occasions she dodges the bullet. She let out a small laugh for her job well done.

She got up and decided to return to the bathroom stall. Once she finished putting on her clothes, she stepped out and was ready to head back home. Tonight, she was going to return back home, finish her homework, and resume masturbating. Also, she had some research to do.

"How I am going to make Izuku Midoriya fall for me," she told herself as she was walking back to the Midoriya residence. "Even though I keep to myself but I think it will be fine. Plus, he is cute and he needs someone to teach him a thing or two about feeling good. Plus, I have enough points to conquer anyone and that means my adorable Icchan also."

The thought of getting Izuku was making her aroused. Then, a thought came to her mind. "If I can survive the park without getting caught. What can happen if I were to do it in the house?"

She smiled as she stretched her arms into the sky. She scratched her nose but became aware of the pungent odor of her fingers.

_Note to self: take a shower before continuing anything else tonight._

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
